Mian, I Love You
by Young Minn Kim
Summary: No Summary , langsung baca aja , YeWook ffn , judul ngk nyambung ama ceritanya , OS , DLDR


YeWook FanFiction

.

.

Cast : Kim Ryeowook , Kim JongWoon (YeWook)

.

.

Warning : Boys love , OOC , ceita pasaran Typo(s) , alur kecepetan , GaJe , ngebosenin , dan teman-temannya

.

.

NO COPAS , NO PLAGIAT

THIS STORY IS MINE , CAST NOT MINE

BUT KIM RYEOWOOK MY UKE(?)

.

.

DLDR

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

.

Krieet

"Yesungie Hyung.." Panggil namja mungil yang kini menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu , hanya kepalanya saja yang menyembul dan memanggil nama sang kekasih yang ada di dalam ruangan luas dan mewah itu.

Sedangkan Yesung namja yang di panggil itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan bergumam sebagai jawabannya kemudian kembali mengecek map-map yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

Namja manis nan mungil yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mempout bibirnya merasa di abaikan oleh ke kasih tampannya itu.

Ryeowook kemudian membuka pintu lebar-lebar tapi masih belum beranjak dari situ.. ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum..

"_AHJUSHIIII_ KIM RYEOWOOK YANG IMUT DAN MANIS INI LAPAAAARRR~~"

Teriakan memekakkan telinga itu terdengar di sertai dengan ke narsisan seorang Kim Ryeowook.. ckckck..

Membuat namja tampan yang masih saja berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu tersentak kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah Ryeowook yang ngos-ngosan setelah berteriak tadi.

"_Omooo_... _Chagi_ bisa tidak kau itu jangan berteriak.. kau ingin meruntuhkan perusahaan ini dengan teriakanmu eoh?"

Yesung mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan namja mungilnya itu.

Mata Ryeowook terlihat berkaca-kaca dan hidung namja manis itu kempang kempis akibat menahan tangis.

Bukannya di sambut dengan hangat oleh namja tampan itu malah ia di bentak, ia kan hanya ingin mengajak namja chingunya untuk makan siang bersama, ia sengaja tidak makan dan langsung ke kantor Yesung sepulangnya sekolah bahkan Ryeowook tidak mengganti seragam sekolahnya karena ingin makan siang bersama Yesung. Karena kekasihnya itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sudah 2 minggu ini ia tudak di perhatikan. Membuatnya datang sendiri kekantor Yesung.

Umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh, Ryeowook yang masih berumur 15 tahun yang masih kekanakan dan manja apalagi terhadap Yesung sang namja chingu, sedangkan Yesung yang berumur 28 tahun yang sangat dewasa dan sangat mencintai namja manis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir merah namja mungil itu yang kini bergetar,membuat Yesung yang tadinya kembali mengecek dokumen di depannya segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas kecamata minus yang bertengger indah di hidung mancungnya.

Yesung kini melihat Ryeowook sudah berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya di benamkannya wajahnya di atas lipatan tangannya, masih berposisi di depan pintu ruangan milik Yesung.

CEO muda Kim itu menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya menghampiri sang kekasih manjanya yang tengah merajuk itu.

Tanpa aba-aba Yesung langsung menggendong Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook memekik dan refleks mengalunkan tangannya di leher Yesung,  
Yesung segera menutup pintu ruangannya dan membawa Ryeowook duduk di sofa, errr... bukan Ryeowook siih tapi Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di pangkuan namja dewasa itu.

Yesung menangkup wajah manis kekasih manjanya itu, bisa di lihat pipi Ryeowook basah oleh air mata, hidungnya yang memerah dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti. Sangat menggemaskan

Yesung lalu menyekah air mata yang masih mengalir di mata indah kekasih manjanya dan mengecupnya bergantian membuat Ryeowook menutup mata indahnya ,di usapnya hidung Ryeowook yang memerahpipi serta lendir-lendir yang berkeliaran(?) Di bawah hidungnya tanpa rasa jijik dan kembali mengecupnya terakhir Yesung mengevup bibir merah Ryeowook yang masih mengerucut dan melumatnya lembut.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Yesung setelah melepas ciumannya, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Kenapa tidak makan , kau malah kemari dan.. "  
Yesung menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandang Yesung. Yesung lalu memegang kerah seragam sekolah Ryeowook dengan tidak elitnya.

".. kau masih memakai sergam sekolahmu"  
Yesung lalu mencubit hidung Ryeowook membuat sang empunya meringis.

"Wookie kan hanya ingin makan siang bersama Hyungie apa tidak boleh?!" jawab Ryeowook sambil mengusap hidungnya tak lupa Ryeowook juga mempout bibirnya.

Yesung kembali memghela nafasnya kekasih mungilnya ini memang keras kepala.

"Lalu... kau ke sini bersama siapa heumm?" Tanya Yesung lagi, membuat Ryeowook gugup seketika.

"Umm i-itu.. W-wookie emmm... n-na-naik bus"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeowook langsung menutup matanya bersiap mendapat semprotan dari Yesung.

"_MWOO_? Bus? Dan kau sendiri?"  
Ryeowook hanya mengangguk takut-takut sebagai jawabannya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"_Aigooo_.. Wookie kau bisa menelfon hyung untuk menjemputmu, dan kau bisa ke sini bersama tuan park tidak dengan naik bus, bagaimana kalo kau di culik eoh?"

Cerocos Yesung panjang lebar, sikap over protectif seorang Kim Yesung keluar jika menyangkut Ryeowook, apalagi kekasih manisnya itu baru pertama kalinya naek bus, bagaimana jika Ryeowooknya di vulik dan di lecehkan? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir gial.. berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang di rasakan CEO muda itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyungie~~" Kini giliran Ryeowook yang menangkup wajah kekasih tampannya dan memberikan senyum manisnya, membuat Yesung menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa marah jika sudah begini.

"_Kajja_.. kita makan siang" Lanjut Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari ruangannya, Yesung hanya pasrah di tarik namja mungilnya ini.

_._

_._

_._

.

"Hyungie Hyungie... tadi aku melihat boneka jerapah yang lucu warnanya ungu dan merah,Hyungie harus membelikannya ne.."  
Cerita Ryeowook pada Yesung yang kini sibuk memeluknya dari belakang.

Saat ini keduanya berada di apartemen Yesung setelah makan siang di restoran dekat kantor Yesung , Ryeowook sudah berganti pakaian , ia mengenakan kemeja Yesung yang kebesaran di tubuhnya sehingga bahunya terlihat membuat Yesung harus menahan untuk tidak memakan namja mungil yang ada di dekapannya saat ini.

"dan Wookie jug-"

Ucapan Ryeowook terputus ketika dering ponsel Yesung berbunyi, Yesung segera mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya dan menjawab panggilan dari sekretarisnya.

"_yeoboseo.."_

"hmm.. apa tidak bisa Jongjin yang menanganinya.." Yesung menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab

"baiklah aku akan kesana.."

setelahnya sambungan terputus, Ryeowook cemberut pasti kerjaan lagi dan sebentar lagi ia akan di tinggalkan sendiri di apartemen luas kekasihnya.

"Wookie Hyungie.."

"tidak bisakah Hyungie menemaniku satu hari ini saja?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis , sudah 2 minggu ia tidak bertemu sekalinya bertemu pasti akan begini , selalu saja pekerjaan dan pekerjaan..

"_chagie.._ Hyungie tidak bisa , ini masalah yang serius , bahkan Jongjin tidak bisa mengatasinya .. besok Hyungie akan menemanimu seharian _otte?"_ Yesung mencoba memberi pengrtian ke pada kekasih mungilnya, bukannya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan kekasihnya , Yesung merasakan apa yang di rasakan Ryeowook ia juga merindukan kekasih mungilnya bahkan sangat rindu tapi kembali lagi dengan pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa di berikan kepada yang lain.

"hyung pergi.." setelah mengecup kening Ryeowook , Yesung langsung pergi dari apartemennya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini suadah terisak

"Hyungie sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi~ hiks.." lirih Ryeowook dengan air mata yang berlinangan

.

.

.

.

"Umma suruh tuan park jemput Wookie di apartemen Yesung Ahjussi NOW.."

Ryeowook yang kesal karena Yesung meninggalkannya sendiri dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya memutuskan untuk pulang , padahal rencananya ia akan menginap di apartemen Yesung tapi rencananya gagal karena Yesung yang meninggalkannya , jika sudah begini Ryeowook tidak akan memanggil Yesung dengan Hyungie seperti biasa melainkan dengan Ahjussi..

ckckck Labil eoh Kim Ryeowook..

tidak lama kemudian tuan Park datang dan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook , setelah Ryeowook masuk tuan Park langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Kim.

sesampainya di rumah Ryeowook langsung naik ke kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam , tidak menghiraukam ummanya yang memanggil namanya dan terheran-heran melihat tingkahnya, ia hanya ingin istirahat sekarang.

"Adapa dengan Wookie" tanya umma kim entah pada siapa, dan memilih kembali kedapur menyelesaikan masakannya untuk makan malam nanti.

.

.

.

.

Yesung kini sudah berada di depan apartemennya setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya di kantor tanpa istirahat Yesung langsung pergi ke apartemennya untuk melihat sang kekasih mungil yang pasti tengah merajuk saat ini , tak lupa boneka jerapah sedang yang di inginkan Ryeowook sudah ada di tangannya sebagai permintaan maaf karena meninggalkan Ryeowook sndiri.

Setelah memasukkan password dan membuka pintu Yesung langsung masuk dan mengeryit mendapati apartemennya yang gelap gulita, memand sih Yesung sudah biasa mendapati pemandangan seperti ini, tapi tadi kan Ryeowooknya ada di sini , jangan-jangan..

Yesung segera melesat menuju kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu dan mendapati kamarnya kosong tak berpenghuni, Yesung mulai panik, di mana Ryeowooknya sekarang berada?

tanpa pikir panjang Yesung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"_yeoboseo .. _umma apa Ryeowook ada di rumah.."

Tanya Yesung setelah sambungan telephonenya terangkat.

"Ne,, Ryeowookie sedang mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, dan dia belum makan malam Ysungie.. apa kalian bertengkar?"

Jawab dan Tanya umma Ryeowook yang di telphone Yesung tadi, Yesung hanya menghela nafas panjang .

"Ne.. Umma , hanya masalah kecil .. aku akan ke sana secepatnya.."

jawab Yesung setelahnya ia memutus sambungannya dan melesat keluar apartemennya , memasuki mobil mewahnya dan segera melajukannya ke rumah kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kekasihnya , menunggu seseorang untuk membukakannya tak lama kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka , menampilkan sosok namja yang tak kalah tampan dengan rambut ikalnya.

"Apalagi skerang?" Tanya KyuHyun ambigu , namja yang membukakan pintu untuk Yesung sekaligus kakak dari kekasihnya.

"Hanya maslah kecil.." jawab Yesung mengerti akan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kakak kekasihnya.

KyuHyun kemudian mempersilahkan Yesung masuk dan ia kembali ke ruang televisi melanjutkan game yang sempat tertunda , Kyuhyun sebenarnya lebih muda dari Yesung namun namja ikal itu tidak memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan Hyung , menurutnya itu tidak penting. ck tidak sopan

"Ku harap kau bisa membujuk tuan putri manja itu untuk makan.."

Sambung Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah kembali berkutik dengan gamenya, Yesung hanya menangguk mengerti dan mengedarkan pandangannya..

"kemana umma dan appa?" Tnaya Yesung karena melihat rumah begitu sepi

"berkencan mungkin.." jawab Kyuhyun acuh, Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakak kekasihnya itu

Yesung kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar kekasih mungilnya , di ambilnya sebuah kunci cadangan di dalam saku jasnya, ia sudah tau tabiat sang kekasih yang akan mengunci kamarnya sehingga tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeowook, ia menduplikat kuci kamar Ryeowook memudahkannya masuk tanpa bersusah payah untuk mengetuk pintu atau memohon-mohon untuk di bukakan.

CEKLEK

pintu terbuka dan Yesung langsung masuk, dapat di lihatnya Ryeowook sedang meringkuk di kasurnya, ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Ryeowook kemudian duduk di tepiannya tak lupa ia melepaskan jas yang sedari tadi di pakainya dan meletakkannya di sembarang tempat.

Yesung mengelus kepala Ryeowook sayang , membuat sang empunya menggeliat dan memebuka matanya perlahan, mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian Ryeowook melihat ke arah samping di mana Yesung berada dan terkejut saat melihat Yesung sudah ada di dalam kamarnya,,

"bgaimana bisa Ahjussi masuk ke kamarku.." Tnya Ryeowook heran

Yesung hanya tersenyum tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, di usapnya mata Ryeowook yang membengkak , mungkin namja mungil itu menangis hingga ketiduran dan melewatkan makan malamnya.

Yesung mengecup kedua mata Ryeowook, saat lagi-lagi mata indah itu mengeluarkan cairan beningnya, di hapusnya air mata yang kini sudah mengalir di pipi mulus kekasihnya dengan lembut, merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan kekasih mungilnya.

"_mian.. _maafkan Hyung Wookie.." Yesung lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu, mengecup puncuk kepala Ryeowook sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf.

"Hyungie sudah tidak mencintai Wookie lagikan , Hyungie lebih memilih pekerjaan dari pada Wookie hiks.."

Ucap Ryeowook di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya dan mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Yesung erat.

Yesung menangkup wajah manis Ryeowook, menatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Siapa bilang Hyung tidak mencintaimu? Hyung sangat sangat mencintaimu Wookie.. Hyung tidak dapat hidup tanpa malaikat Hyung yang manis dan manja ini.."

Ucapan Yesung membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah , membuat Yesung tidak tahan untuk mencium pipi chubby kekasihnya.

"ahh iya Hyung punya hadiah untukmu.."

Yesung kemudia mengambil boneka jerpah yang sedari tadi di bawanya dan memberikannya ke pada Ryeowook namja manis itupun memekik senang melihat boneka yang di inginkannya sekarang sudah ada di depannya..

"_Gomawoo hyungie~" _ucap Ryeowook sambil memluk bonekanya, membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum di buatnya.

"jadi... mau memaafkan hyung?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, di beri hal sekecilpun Ryeowook sudah bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya siang tadi..

"_Saranghae~" _Ucap Yesung sambil mengelus pipi Ryeowook lembut

"_Nado Saranghae Hyungie~" _Jawab Ryeowook malu-malu sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di boneka jerapah yang di peluknya membuat Yesung terkikik, namun sedetik kemudian Yesung membawa Ryeowook kedalam ciuman yang lembut penuh cinta melupakan bahwa kekasih mungilnya belum makan malam.

.

.

.

"YACKK KEPALA BESAR MESUM AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMBUAT RYEOWOOK MAKAN, BUKAN KAU YANG KUSURUH MEMAKAN RYEOWOOK." dan terdengarlah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari Kim Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
